Modi Operandi
by Yules
Summary: o1 - Aelita doesn't exactly understand the fourteenth of February. But that won't stop her from cooking up vaguely-food-related lumps for a Valentine's Day celebration.


**Pre A/N**

For my fluff duel against SeeMeInTheShadows. We had to both write sickeningly fluffy pieces. I guess I have to blame myself for this one, since I was talking about my lack of an ability to write normal fluff (i.e. fluff that doesn't include dying, injuries, or emotional distress). The characters may or may not be OOC. I blame it on the fact that I haven't watched CL in quite a bit. Here's to hoping I didn't do too badly!

* * *

If there was anything I just couldn't understand, it was the tradition of 14 February. More specifically, Valentine's Day. Couples gave each other cheesy heart cutouts, horrible-smelling flowers, chocolates that cost less than five euros, and maybe even a teddy bear gotten at the nearest supermarket or two. What was wrong with showing your love the traditional way? If the movies were any examples to look at, then a kiss would do just fine. In fact, it would light up the other person's eyes, bring up their day, and cause them to shower hugs upon compliments on you. Nothing wrong with that.

But, being that I hadn't had a boyfriend for the first three years I was on Earth, I wanted to make the first Valentine's Day not spent alone worthwhile. And this meant that no matter how much Odd protested (he seemed to want to go to the making out first, pfft), we would celebrate Valentine's Day properly. Like humans in love, because that was what we were.

I was at Yumi's house, the Japanese girl being so kind as to let me use her family's kitchen for cooking. The wooden floors were covered with my first attempts at cooking and the sage walls were no longer so...sage. I made my way across the kitchen delicately, skipping over the many bits of food on the floor, to the bubbling pot. Steam curled in the air above it, and I peered over at it.

"Having trouble?" Yumi seemed to have apparated behind me, bringing along a crinkled sackful of groceries.

"Oh, thanks."

"Yeah, it's fine. I figured you'd need some more supplies anyway."

Well then. Wasn't Odd the one who had psychic powers? I wrinkled my brow in confusion. "How did you know?"

"Umm...the kitchen looks like it might've gotten more food than the pot did." Yumi was on her her tiptoes now, and was slowly edging away. "Bye!"

I watched Yumi's feet fly up the stairs and shrugged. I wasn't the greatest cook, if that was what she was implying, and I knew that with a depressing certainty. But I was going to do this, and Odd was going to have the best Valentine dinner ever. With this thought in mind, I set to work on my latest venture. If homemade vegetable soup wasn't going to do the trick, then maybe a nice salad and some chicken with speared asparagus would.

* * *

An hour later, I found myself stuffing the leaves into the garbage disposal furiously. Who knew a salad could be so hard to make? Well, I knew now. I mentally crossed off another dish. Soup, cooking meat, vegetables, and all salads were out. Now I really didn't get how people did this for a living every day.

And look at that, it was almost six o'clock. I had only an hour to make something suitable for Odd, rush over, and wrap his present. Drastic times called for drastic measures. "Yumi, I need help." I called.

"What? Is there a fire?" She appeared at the top of the stairs, hair dishevelled and dripping.

"I can't seem to cook anything."

"Oh, well, you'll learn."

Maybe that statement pacified her worries, but mine were much more immediate. "I'm supposed to make something for him, and pretty much nothing I've made resembles food in any way. You have to help me."

"Will you do me a favour?"

I narrowed my eyes. "What kind of favour are you talking about?"

"Oh, just a favour. I'll think of one later."

Seeing as I had no other choice, I sighed. "Fine. Just help me make something quickly."

"Why don't you just make sushi?"

"You're kidding, right." I snorted. "With sushi, you have to focus on the presentation. That's basically half the battle right there. And considering I can't even figure out how to make a salad —"

"Hmm, good point."

"So, will you make sushi for me to take to Odd?"

"Well, you did agree on that favour..."

"Just say yes, and I'll do a favour for you, in addition to not telling Ulrich about how William was flirting with you."

"On second thought, I think I really want to make this sushi for you. And you wouldn't really, would you?"

"You never know."

Yumi's eyes shot daggers at me, but I only smiled sweetly back. If this was what it took to get a homemade dinner for Odd (he'd never know it wasn't me), then so be it. Who said I was naive?

* * *

I carefully adjusted the hem of my skirt and ran my fingers through my hair one more time. Odd's dorm room had never looked more intimidating. Once as satisfied as I could be with my appearance and once I made sure the sushi was still intact, I carefully tapped on the door.

"Coming," A muffled voice yelled.

A few minutes later, Odd appeared at the door. "Hey, Princess. Uhh, what are you doing here?"

I goggled. "Don't you remember? Valentine's Day. Fourteenth of February. Doesn't that ring —"

"Calm down. I was just joking. I remembered the day, Princess."

"You had better." I allowed my lips to curl into a smile. "Well, are you going to let me in?"

He adjusted his position, so that he was standing straight. "Are you going to come in?"

I pushed past him. "Just be happy I brought you any food at all."

"Ah, you really do know the way to a man's heart."

"Sushi, lemonade, and your present." I nudged a silver box towards him, sitting down on his comforter. "You might even like it too."

"Presents first, then?" He grinned. "I have the perfect Valentine's Day gift." He grabbed the oddly-shaped lump wrapped in burlap from the top of the dresser and scooted next to me.

"On the count of three. One,"

"Two," I poked at the burlap gently. It was the day of lovers, but at the same time, this was Odd.

"Three." I ripped at the burlap, shreds falling at my feet. What? "What is this, Odd?"

"I could ask the same of you. I thought you wanted to actually celebrate Valentine's Day! That means you're supposed to get me chocolates, teddy bears, and other gross stuff."

"I figured that teddy bears just aren't your thing."

"But...a book on dating? Why?"

"I could ask the same of you, Odd." I said dryly. "A plant?"

"No! You have to understand, Princess, it's a Venus Flytrap. Yumi told me you were having fly problems in your dorm. And it's more than plant. It's your new best friend for when I'm not around."

"You know, I think I'm doing all right in the friend department."

"Well at least tell me why you got me a dating book. And it says etiquette and gift-buying tips included." He said incredulously, his brows knitting together. "Why would I need etiquette help?"

"Odd,"

"Princess,"

"Do you want me to call Yumi to explain why your ettiquette skills are lacking?" He shook his head in horror. I licked my finger and reached out to pat down a stray hair. "Looks like it's time to eat then."

"All right." He relented. "I still don't believe you though! I think I have better manners than Ulrich, even."

"Drop it," I rolled my eyes and leaned in as he put his arm around me. "Just eat."

He leaned against me and I put my head on his shoulder. So what if Odd got me a Venus Flytrap? It was true that I needed one. It was decidedly better than some cheesy card and flowers too.

And of course, he couldn't resist ruining the moment and opening his mouth as he was about to start eating. "Wait, these look like the sushi rolls Yumi makes. Don't you think?" He glanced down, realisation dawning in his eyes. "You cheated!" Then again, that was why I loved him.

"Oh, shut up." I murmured as I straightened up to kiss him.

Needless to say, he was in too much shock to comment on my lack of cooking skills afterwards.

* * *

**A/N**

Scarred for life by my atrocious fluff skills yet? ;)


End file.
